This invention relates to a carrier for skis and ski poles and more particularly to a one-piece foldable ski carrier strap for carrying a pair of skis and ski-poles.
The sport of skiing necessarily includes for most people the carrying of ski equipment over long distances, e.g., parking lot to ski lift, to lodge, etc. Because of their size and weight, skis are bulky and awkward to transport and it is desirable to form as compact a bundle as possible for carrying such skis together with ski poles. In addition to carrying the skis and poles in a compact bundle, it is also desirable that the ski carrier be conveniently and safely stowable in a skier's pocket since stowage facilities are usually not available at the ski lifts.
Some of the prior ski carriers required two separate straps, thereby being more prone to loss or misplacement. Also, these prior carriers utilized the poles as handles and thus the skis alone could not easily be carried without the poles. These types of carriers are illustrated in Rosenthal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,927, and Hara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,437. Other prior ski carriers were inconvenient to assemble and did not provide acceptable provisions for also carrying ski poles but rather actually wrapped the ski poles against the skis, as illustrated in Wilkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,711, and Mendillo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,762. Additionally, some of the prior ski carriers also comprised rigid parts that could possibly cause injury during a fall if stowed in a skier's pocket.